hunter_a_vampire_diaries_spin_offfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert is a Supernatural Hunter and a member of The Five. He recently left his hometown of Mystic Falls in order to attend Art School. Upon discovering that his new home is overrun with Vampires, Jeremy is forced to tap into his darker Hunter side in order to fight them off. Jeremy has moved into an apartment in a Las Palomos Apartmet building, but is struggling to find a roommate. Jeremy is the main protagonist of the series and is portrayed by Steven R. McQueen. Features *Born October 13, 1994 (Age 19) *Male * Hometown: Mystic Falls, Virginia Status *Alive (Ressurected from The Other Side by Bonnie Bennett) Occupation *High School Student (Formerly) *Busboy (Formerly) *Member of The Five (Currently) *Vampire Hunter (Currently) *Art School Student (Currently) Species *Human (Originally) *Medium (Formerly) *Ghost (Formerly) *Supernatural Hunter (Currently) Family Life *Johnathan Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor) *Samantha Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor) *Christopher Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor) *Grayson Gilbert † (Father) *Miranda Sommers Gilbert † (Mother) *Jenna Sommers † (Maternal Aunt) *John Gilbert † (Paternal Uncle) *Elena Gilbert (Older Adoptive Sister/Biological Paternal Cousin) *Beth † (Maternal Great-Grandmother) *Mary † (Maternal Ancestor) *Alaric Saltzman (Former Legal Guardian) *Damon Salvatore (Former Legal Guardian) Significant Kills *Tony (First Kill; Hybrid) *Chris (Killed to activate his Hunter Abilities; Hybrid) *Murderer-Turned-Vampire *Pizza Delivery Girl Turned Vampire *Kol Mikaelson (To Complete Hunter's Mark; Original Vampire) *Kol's Vampire Bloodline (As a result of Kol's death) Deaths *Broken Neck by Damon Salvatore (Revived by the Gilbert Ring) *Shot by Elizabeth Forbes (Ressurected by Bonnie Bennett and the Spirits) *Heart Stopped by a Desiccation Spell cast by Bonnie Bennett (Ressurected by Bonnie's Magic) *Stabbed through the neck by Elena Gilbert (Revived by the Gilbert Ring) *Neck snapped by Silas (Ressurected by Bonnie Bennett's sacrifice of her own life) Appearances The Vampire Diaries *First Appearance: Pilot *Last Appearance: Stay Hunter *First Appearance: Pilot *Last Appearance: Interview with the Vampire Episodes Where Missing Season One 0/22 Early Life Jeremy was born to Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert in Mystic Falls on October 13, 1994. The two had always wanted a child but adopted a baby girl, Elena, two years prior to that, who actually is his biological cousin as they fake the adoption. She is actually the daughter of his uncle, John Gilbert and his high school girlfriend Isobel better known for being Alaric Saltzman's wife. As a young teenager, Jeremy was gifted with the talent to draw, however after both of his parents died, Jeremy became severely depressed and started using drugs and drinking continuously. He briefly had a sexual relationship with Vicki Donovan and was supplying her with drugs that Elena received for her injuries in the car crash that killed his parents. Vicki took Jeremy's virginity, though she later broke up with him and started dating Tyler Lockwood. Throughout The Vampire Diaries See Jeremy Gilbert. Throughout Hunter Season One In Pilot, Jeremy is first seen video chatting with his sister Elena. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Elena Gilbert Bonnie Bennett Name Trivia The Vampire Diaries Trivia *Jeremy is often called "Jer" by his family and friends. *Jeremy's birthday is October 13. **Jeremy's astrological sign is Libra. *Vicki was his first love interest on The Vampire Diaries. *Though he was a primary character on The Vampire Diaries and the Main Protagonist of Hunter, Jeremy does not exist in the Vampire Diaries novels. He was the only original main character to exist on the show who does not exist in the books. **Instead of having a brother, Elena has a four-year-old sister named Margaret. *During The Vampire Diaries; in Season 1, Jeremy dated two vampires (Vicki and Anna) who were killed in the final episodes of a chapter (Haunted and Founder's Day). They both appear to him as ghosts at the end of season two. *Alaric and Jeremy have had two couples who have become vampires and two have died. **Jeremy with Vicki and Anna **Alaric with Isobel and Jenna *Interestingly, both Jeremy and his ancestor Johnathan Gilbert were killed by Salvatores and came back to life thanks to the rings. Jeremy was killed by Damon and Johnathan was killed by Stefan. *Jeremy is the first human revived with magic and through the help of a witch (Bonnie). *He was the last character seen in Season Two of The Vampire Diaries. *Jeremy dies and is revived many times including in the second, third, and the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries. **Season Two: ***(The Return) Damon kills Jeremy by snapping his neck and is revived by the Gilbert Ring. ***(The Sacrifice) Katherine drains Jeremy's blood when he tries to get the moonstone from the vampire's tomb. ***(As I Lay Dying) Jeremy dies from a gunshot and is revived with magic by Bonnie. **Season Three: ***(Before Sunset) Bonnie uses his life to desiccate Klaus and brings him back with her magic. **Season Four: ***(We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes) Elena stabbed Jeremy in the neck thinking he was Connor and was brought back to life with his Gilbert Ring. ***(Down the Rabbit Hole) Silas snapped Jeremy's neck after being fed his blood by Katherine. ****(Graduation) He was resurrected by Bonnie. *Jeremy was the first human to kill a hybrid. *Jeremy was shown to have a dog in Denver, making him the first human on the show to have a pet. *While in Denver, Jeremy thinks he is friends with Kol, but comes to know that he is an Original when Damon and Elena visit him and Kol tells Jeremy that they are not "buds." *Jeremy can see every ghost on the planet if he concentrates. Not only Anna and Vicki. However his Medium Abilities have become mute after the detruction of The Other Side. *Alaric first felt the negative effects of the Gilbert Ring after his fourth death. Even though Jeremy has now died the same amount of times, he has not felt any negative effects. This could possibly be explained by the fact that Esther had been coaxing out Alaric's vampire hunter instincts while he was on the Other Side during his deaths while wearing the Gilbert ring; Jeremy had no such interactions with Esther. *He and Matt are indirectly responsible for Elena becoming a vampire. **It was Jeremy's idea to get have Matt take Elena out of town, and Matt was the reason Elena drowned because she wanted Stefan to save Matt first. *Apart from Elena, Damon and Stefan, he's the only character who appeared in every episode of Season One, except A Few Good Men. *Jeremy was the first human Elena healed with her vampire blood. *About same time Connor died, Jeremy got his Hunter's tattoo. *Jeremy is the second human to kill an Original (Kol). *Jeremy is the only member of the Five to kill an Original, and he is the only one to face Silas in combat, though he was not the one to kill Silas. *Jeremy is the fourth main character to die in The Vampire Diaries series. **He is the second main male character to die, the first being Alaric. *Jeremy is the first major character to be killed without transitioning into a vampire. *Jeremy is the first character from The Other Side to be resurrected. *Jeremy is one of three main characters that killed an Original. The other two are Niklaus and Matt. *He is the first character in the series to get expelled from school. *Theoretically, he has been an orphan since the death of Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers Gilbert, and thus an orphan before Elena, who officially became one when her last living parent (John Gilbert) also died. *Jeremy Gilbert seems to have bad luck when it comes to love, as all three girls (Vicki, Anna and Bonnie) he was interested in died while they were dating, though Bonnie was eventually brought back to life, in a sense, by being made the anchor to The Other Side. *In Gone Girl, Liv completes a locator spell for Bonnie and Jeremy. *According to Liv, the Travelers cannot mess with Jeremy's mind due to his status as a Hunter of the Five, as they were spelled to be immune to all forms of mind control. This also means that Hunters can't be passengers for Travelers. *Jeremy's sidearm of choice, when facing Damon, was a Beretta 92FS loaded with wooden bullets and a flashlight attachment. *Jeremy's favourite swear is 'dick', as he's referred to Damon, Silas and many others as this more than once. *Whilst the Anti-Spirit Magic border was in place in Mystic Falls, Jeremy wasn't a Hunter unless he left the spell's borders. However, now that the spell is gone, Jeremy is always a Hunter of The Five. Hunter Trivia *Jeremy is the main protagonist of Hunter and is the only character to appear in every episode of Season One. Category:Hunters